


Midnight Adventures

by Sleepingkitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingkitty/pseuds/Sleepingkitty
Summary: One night, Hagakure decided that he would definitely be able to fit into the washing machine.
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the characters voluntarily reside in the school. Also there is no curfew.

Kuwata was awakened by a knock on the door.

At first, he didn't even realize what was happening — a foreign sound broke through, but didn't shake off the shroud of sleep, and Leon was still half asleep, trying as quickly as possible to realize what time it was and what was required of him. But finally, after opening his eyes, he got up and dragged himself to the door, which, as it turned out, was Yasuhiro. The clock showed about four in the morning, and, of course, the baseball player was not happy.

— What do you want? - His voice was hoarse and low, which only made him more angry. — If it's not something REALLY serious, I'll kill you."

\- You know, I was thinking... - Hagakure hesitated, smiling stupidly. — Can I get into the washing machine? And if I can, how long will it take to wash?

— Is that why you woke me up? - Kuwata frowned. — Why do you need me?

\- Well, someone has to turn on the machine while I'm inside! And then, the two of us are more interesting, yeah!

Leon sat down on the bed with a flourish and began to pull on his pants, blinking quickly to wake up. He was still angry with Hiro, but the idea of doing laundry interested him.

\- All right, but we'll take the third one. I don't want to suffer alone.

\- Very well! - Yasuhiro snorted as he watched his friend try to put his T-shirt on the wrong side. — And who will we take?

\- Oh, you know there's only one other person in this academy besides you and me who would agree to such a thing.

A couple of minutes later, when Leon was fully awake and decently dressed, the two of them went to the door at the very end of the corridor and began to hammer at it in a way that could have lifted a dead man if they had wanted to. Sure enough, a minute later, this very door opened with a slight creak, and a slightly disheveled Hifumi looked out into the corridor. After examining it carefully, Leon suddenly covered his mouth with his hands and squinted, trying not to laugh.

\- Er ... what are you doing? - Hagakure looked at his crouched friend with incomprehension. — What's so funny?"

\- Look at this! He's probably sleeping with a backpack!

— Well, to begin with, I haven't been to bed yet. Yamada adjusted his glasses, looking without surprise at the young men who were holding back their laughter. — Why did you come?

\- Yes, just wanted to wash Hiro. There's no water in the shower, of course, but the laundry room is always open and running, so…

\- Got it, I'm in.

They walked in silence, trying not to wake anyone. And it is true — if at least one person in the dorm woke up, the scandal would not be avoided. The door, however, opened with a hideous screech and had to be lifted slightly so that its bottom at least did not rub against the floor.

The washing machines stood in icy silence, and the room smelled strongly of laundry detergent and, oddly enough, hair dye. After closing the thick door, it was no longer necessary to be afraid to speak in a full voice — no one would hear anyway.

Noting the right amount of smelly bluish liquid, Kuwata poured it into a compartment on the nearest device and set the quick wash mode.

\- Come on, climb up.

\- Wait... now, now it will work! Wait, what the hell?

As he spoke, Yasuhiro pushed first one foot and then the other into the drum, and finally thought of sticking his head in. Naturally, he couldn't quite fit in, and he decided to give it all up, but his head was stuck — maybe because of the hedgehog-like hairstyle, maybe because of something else, but the guy was clearly panicking.

\- Hey, guys, I'm ... stuck, I guess! Can you help me somehow?

In trying to get out, Hiro, of course, couldn't help but screw up. Leaning his hands on the control panel of the typewriter, he accidentally pressed the "start" button. Slowly, soapy water began to fill the drum, and as it began to pour over the edge, Leon realized that he should start acting. Grabbing Hifumi's hand, he rushed to the shelf of basins.

\- Can you hold me?

\- Yeah.… Wait, what?

But Kuwata was no longer listening. After a short run, he flew up onto the shoulders of a friend, and, pushing off, clung to the stack of basins on the shelf with his hands. Naturally, he couldn't help but fall back, taking almost everything on the shelf with him, and seemingly knocked Hifumi unconscious. Along with the basins, by the way, fell and bottles of hair dye — yesterday they were dragged from the sauna, deciding that such things in the public domain will not lead to good. He stood up, shaking his head, and held the first basin under the dripping water. And the drum was already spinning at a furious speed, and little by little, Hagakure began to sink.

Leon gripped his companion's waist, pulling him toward him. 

\- Hey, what are you standing there for? Come on, help me!

With a strangled squeak, Yamada, who had woken up from the water on the floor, joined in the process, and a minute later Hiro flew out of the typewriter like a cork from a bottle, simultaneously crashing into the table. His hair looked like a wet mop, and his face and clothes were covered in water. However, the others did not look any better — the broken machine flooded the entire floor, the water had already overflowed all possible basins, and when pulling the clairvoyant out of the drum, all three of them were well flooded.

\- Ugh ... thanks, guys. Helped out. I'm not going to get in that infernal car again for any money, yeah. So, what do we do next?

\- Best of all, something that doesn't have to save your ass. - Kuwata chuckled as he dusted off his wet hands. — There's hair dye on the floor, I can paint you." There's a lot of water, you can wash up afterwards, and we're all wet and dirty, so nothing will happen.

— Are you sure it's safe?

\- Dude, do you still ask questions like that? You almost drowned just now! Relax, the paint is not toxic, and it seems to wash off. 

In general, the idea was picked up quite quickly. Deciding to show him how it was done, Leon picked up the first bottle he could find and, leaning over one of the basins, manually smeared the back of his head with a bright blue gel. Of course, it was obviously inconvenient to paint like this, but there were no special brushes here, apparently.

\- Well, what are you doing?- The baseball player chuckled as he looked at his friends who didn't understand. - Don't you understand?

\- Well, in principle, we understand… But don't you need tools or something to do that? I mean, it's going to be a little tricky with your hands, yeah!

\- Oh, don't worry. I did the same thing last time, and nothing.

— The last time you said that, you tried to pierce Togami-dono's ear with alcohol and a needle. If you remember, it didn't lead to anything good…

\- Oh, Yamada, don't say that! Nothing terrible has happened! Well, I got two hits on the head by Fukawa, so what? She's a little crazy, and I got off easy, you know.

\- Well, it's hard to disagree with the fact that she’s gone, - Hifumi snorted, smearing pink paint on his hair. — One personality runs around with scissors, the other doesn't know anything about high art…

\- Hey, guys, I can't see anything! Who turned off the lights?

Yasuhiro stretched out his hands, trying to find something. No wonder he couldn't see — his hair, now completely dyed bright yellow, completely covered his face. Finally, he thought to remove the strands, and the friends looked at each other and laughed in unison.

\- Well, what else can we do? - Leon sat down on the table, crossing his legs.

\- Can we wash up? - Hiro smiled, pulling his hair back out of the way. — We look like a color scheme."

\- CMYK, or what? Yamada turned his head, looking at his friends’ hairstyles, which really looked like a classic combination right now.

\- That's it!

— I don't understand anything, but it's very interesting. Kuwata just shrugged, taking off his jacket and tossing it into one of the basins from a distance. — But we need to wash our clothes for sure. Yes, and it is better to take off your shoes, otherwise it is disgusting to walk in wet.

In general, no one objected. After a few minutes of fuss, all three of them were sitting on the table without shoes and without many items of clothing. To be honest, they were not used to seeing each other in this way, so sometimes they would laugh at each other.  
It was an interesting night.

***

— So where are they now?

Kiyotaka tapped his knuckles nervously on the table, occasionally glancing at his watch. The meeting should have started by now, but they couldn't start without three people.

\- Damn it! Somebody look for them, okay? I have no idea what could have happened, but no one opens the door. Has anyone seen them today?

\- Well, I know about where they might have gone! - From the table closer to the corner, Syo jumped up, being in this state for the third day. — I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about Byakuya-sama… And suddenly I hear someone coming down the hall! I got a glimpse, a-and... three cute boys are going somewhere together, talking about something to do with water! You all know where this is going, don't you?

Taka waved his hand. In general, he didn't expect anything else from this person, but the information was quite valuable.

\- So they're either in the bathhouse or in the laundry room. - Can anyone go and check it out?

\- I can, - Maizono said suddenly. — I don't think anything bad happened.

She rose from the table and walked gracefully to the door. The adventures were short — lived-there was no one in the bathhouse, and a small puddle of water could be seen from under the laundry door.

\- Hi, guys…

Sayaka opened the door and froze in place. The longer she stared at her classmates, the more her face fell.

\- Oh, hi! Yasuhiro tried to be as casual as possible — Is everyone awake yet?

\- Almost an hour ago! You didn't hear the alerts, did you? Come on, guys, everyone's been waiting for you!

— And we have wet clothes… - Hifumi looked at the basins by the table. - And the shoes, too…

\- Oh, go ahead, no one will notice!

Obviously, everyone noticed. Moreover, most of the students ' faces have acquired the shape of an elongated oval.

\- So! - Ishimaru slammed his hand on the table. — Where were you and what happened to you?

\- Oh, man, it's a long story. - Leon yawned briefly. — We'll tell you all about it after breakfast.


End file.
